


New Addition

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series. The Gallagher-Milkovich house plans for their newest family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

“Mickey?” Ian called, entering the apartment. “Svetlana drop Yev off yet? How was her appointment?”

He shut up immediately when he saw Mickey asleep on the sofa, Yevgeny asleep on top of him. There was a video game start menu on the TV screen and the controller was on the floor near the couch. Ian crouched down next to Mickey's face and touched his nose to Mickey's cheek.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Mm...” Mickey said, partially awake.

“I'm home,” Ian said softly.

“Mmhmm...” Mickey hummed before his breathing became deep and slow again.

Ian went to the bedroom to change into sweats to go running in and left his husband and stepson to their father-son nap. He was excited now, constantly thinking about the new baby coming-how it would fit into all their lives, what it would look like. The Gallaghers were ecstatic. Debbie was constantly calling Ian with some new baby name. Fiona kept bringing them other people's baby hand-me-downs. Lip and Carl wanted it to be a boy. Debbie and Fiona wanted a girl. Frank probably didn't even know there was another Gallagher on the way.

He returned to the apartment and took his medication for the evening, drinking a full glass of milk and scarfing down half a bagel because all of his medication required him to take with food. Mickey and Yevgeny were still passed out on the sofa, so Ian turned the X-Box off and set the TV to regular television. He folded a basket of laundry and half-watched a _Fast and Furious_ movie that was well into the middle already. After he put away the freshly folded clothes and towels, he started on dinner-simmered chicken breasts with rice and broccoli. The smell roused Mickey enough to wake up.

“When did you get home?” He asked in a foggy voice, sounding confused.

“Couple hours ago,” Ian replied from behind the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen _. “_ Sleep well?”

“Yevvie...” Mickey gently roused his son. “Get up, Buddy. If you sleep now you'll be off the walls when it's time for bed.”

“Mmmmmm....!!!!!!” Yevgeny yelped drowsily, trying to lay on Mickey again.

“No,” Mickey said more sternly. “Get your butt up.”

“Send him to the bathroom,” Ian reminded Mickey.

“Oh, fuck...yeah,” Mickey said, setting Yev on the floor. “Go potty. I'm surprised you didn't already pee on me.”

Yev stumbled to the bathroom and returned a short time later, swaying back and forth in a sleepy haze as he stared at the TV.

“Ian, what is this show?” He asked.

“Um, Fast and Furious,” Ian said. “Don't remember which one.”

“Those are fast cars?” Yev asked, waking up a little bit more.

“Yup.” Ian started on the broccoli.

“Are they cop cars?” Yev asked. “They go fast?”

Mickey, who'd just gotten out of the bathroom, playfully swatted his son as he made his way to the kitchen. Yev covered the seat of his pants.

“Don't spank my butt, Daddy,” he said. “I will poop on you.”

Ian busted out laughing and Mickey gave his son a strange look, also trying not to laugh.

“Kid's fuckin' retarded,” Mickey snorted, staring at Yevgeny who was back to staring at the TV screen intently.

Over dinner, Ian and Mickey talked about school and work and bills and family, but conversation kept going back to the baby on the way. Yevgeny was aware of the baby, but Ian, Mickey, or Svetlana weren't really sure if he understood that a baby was on the way in their home.

“Yev, what should we name your brother or sister?” Ian asked. “Any name ideas?”

“Yeah.” Yev took a big bite of chicken. “Baby.”

“There is a baby,” Mickey said. “But the baby's gonna need a name, you know? We didn't just name you baby.”

“Where's the baby's house?” Yev asked.

“Well, the baby will have two houses just like you,” Ian explained. “He or she will have a home at Mama's house, and a home with us here at Daddy and Ian's house.”

“Why?” Yev wanted to know.

“You don't want a baby here?” Ian guessed.

“Babies poop? In their diapers?”

“Just like you were doin' a couple months ago until diapers couldn't fit on your giraffe but anymore,” Mickey replied. “Remember that?”

Yev shook his head. “I use the potty.”

Ian served a cheesecake he'd brought home from work for dessert and after that, Mickey took Yev into the bathroom for his bath. He helped the toddler to take off his clothes and to climb into the tub. The bathtub was full of toys all the time, which made it a minefield for shower sex because they were always slipping on plastic action figures of rubber squeaky sea creatures. Mickey had slipped on the whale so many times that he threw it away and told Yevgeny there had never been a toy whale.

Yevgeny's favorite part of the bath was sucking water out of a wash cloth.

“Yevvie?” Mickey poked his soapy head. “You're gonna be a big brother, you know that?”

“No, I'm a dragon, Daddy,” Yev said simply. He laughed and said, “I just farted.”

“Like that's the grossest thing you're doin' in here?” Mickey scoffed. “I know you peed in that water and you're sucking the water out of that rag like it's vodka.”

“I didn't pee in the water,” Yev said.

“Liar.” Mickey shoved him playfully. “Come on, let's rinse your hair out.”

 

 

Ian and Mickey went with Svetlana to her appointment to find out the gender of the baby. They were glad to know that she wasn't interested in it being a surprise. Like them, she wanted to know the second she could.

A boy.

“This is good,” Svetlana said, staring at the print out of the ultrasound where her gynecologist had humorously drawn an arrow pointing to the penis which was circled. “Yevgeny will have brother.”

“Have you thought of any name ideas?” Ian asked her, slightly hoping she would let them pick the name.

“Yes, I already had girl and boy name picked,” she said simply. “Boy is Gavrel. After my brother.”

“Gavrel,” Ian tried out. “Huh. I like that.”

“You call him Gavvie,” Svetlana said affectionately. “Matches Yevvie, yes?”

 

 

Now the name Gavrel floated between households-the Gallaghers, the Milkoviches, and the Milkovich-Gallaghers. Yevgeny was still somewhat aware of his presence, but didn't understand what it all meant. He became more moody the bigger his mother got, which according to Fiona, was perfectly normal.

“All of you were like that once Monica was knocked up with another kid,” she explained to him one morning as they were jogging. “Lip got really clingy when you were born, you did the same with Debbie, Debbie with Carl.”

“Yevvie has been clingy,” Ian agreed. “He used to never have trouble sleeping in his own bed, and now he always throws a fit to sleep in the bed with us, and he's started peeing on himself again.”

Fiona nodded, unphased. “Sounds familiar.”

 

 

Yevgeny's third birthday crept up on them, but they managed to have a party nonetheless. The Gallaghers were big on parties. They held it at the Gallagher house actually, inviting Kev and Veronica and the Milkovich brothers. Yev's favorite person in the world-maybe even more than his Mama, was Uncle Iggy. He was on his heels the entire duration of the party, completely ignoring all three of his parents and demanding Iggy tote him around.

“Yo, put my kid down, man,” Mickey told Iggy. “You're spoiling him.”

Iggy bounced Yevgeny slightly and told him, “Yevvie, do this to your dad.” He taught him how to flip someone off.

“Dumbass,” Mickey told Iggy, but he didn't really mind that his brother doted on Yevgeny.

“Hey, guys!” Debbie bubbled bounding over. “Time for cake and presents.”

Iggy started to pass him to Mickey then, but Yevgeny clung onto his uncle and said, “No!”

“You're havin' a new kid anyway,” Iggy said. “Just give me this one. I love this little dude.”

“Boy, get over here and see your daddy,” Mickey snapped, taking Yev. He quickly changed the toddler's pouting attitude when he turned him upside down and tickled his tummy with his mouth, making him squeal and laugh.

 

Mickey would never admit it, but with every passing birthday, he became more and more emotional during the candle blowing. It just seemed like Yevgeny was growing up way too fast. One minute he was a fair-haired chubby infant and the next he was a long-legged dark-haired child.

 

Ian and Mickey somehow managed to cram the hand-me-down crib Fiona had given them into Yevgeny's room. Yevgeny used it as a climbing structure. He also tried to use his mother as a climbing structure, which was beginning to be a problem.

One afternoon when she dropped him off at the apartment, he laughed and hung onto her arms, trying to climb up the length of her with his legs. It was something he did with all three of his parents-with all close adults because he loved to climb all the way up to their middle and flip over.

“No,” his mother winced, following with something stern in Russian.

“Hey!” Mickey pulled him away from her. “Nuh uh. Can't do that with Mama no more.”

“She has a baby in her tummy, remember?” Ian reminded him. “We have to be gentle.”

Yevgeny only laughed and tried to do it again, Svetlana hissing in pain when he did so, and Mickey yanked him away once more and gave him a good swat. Yevgeny burst into tears.

“I told you, didn't I?” Mickey said, feeling horrible for spanking him. He didn't know how Ian and Svetlana did it so casually.

“Go 'way, Daddy!” Yev cried out, slapping at the air.

“Get in your room, now,” Mickey told him sternly. “Go sit on your bed. You wanna another ass whoopin? GO.”

Yevgeny stomped his feet, but ran to his room, collapsing onto his bed. Ian and Svetlana exchanged looks.

“Think it will be different when baby is born?” Svetlana asked hopefully.

 

Gavrel Phillip (Ian had got to pick the middle name) Gallagher-Milkovich was born on a cool end-of-summer day in the middle of the afternoon. A whole slew of Gallaghers and Milkoviches were waiting around to see him, but Ian and Mickey who had been in the delivery room with Svetlana, got to see him first.

“You did okay, Mick,” Ian said, referring to when Mickey had walked away to throw up. Twice.

“He is beautiful,” Svetlana said, holding him. “He has thick hair.”

“He looks like Debbie when she was born,” Ian said, stroking some of that thick, red hair. “But I've been told that Debbie looked just like me when I was born.”

“Gimme the little guy,” Mickey said impatiently, and Svetlana passed him over. He was surprisingly gentle with babies, and they were both suddenly reminded of how he looked holding Yevgeny when he was small.

Three at a time, the family members were allowed to pour in. Carl, Debbie, and Lip came in first. Debbie cooed over him as she held him, and Lip said the same thing-that he looked like her when she was born. Carl held him next and without having been told the planned nickname, said, “Hey, Gavvie.”

When Lip held him, he and Ian exchanged a special look that only brothers could, and said simply, “You did good, Ian.”

Ian had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the baby, but everything. Staying on his meds, staying out of trouble, going to school, doing honest work, getting married, finding a little family for himself. When Lip passed the baby back to Mickey, he and Ian hugged.

Fiona and Jimmy were the next ones, along with Iggy, and they all fawned over the new baby. Yevgeny and Liam were too young to be allowed in the delivery room. They were both staying with the relatives that currently weren't in the room downstairs.

 

When Svetlana and the baby were finally released from the hospital, Yevgeny was anxious to see the baby. He ran over to his mother in the wheelchair, being wheeled to the car.

“Your legs are broke?” He asked worriedly.

“No, the hospital always wheels you out after you had a baby,” Ian explained as he and Mickey worked together to put Svetlana's things in the car.

“Wanna meet your brother?” Mickey asked, sounding sort of excited for Yev's reaction.

“Yeah!” Yevgeny grinned.

Svetlana knelt down with the bundled infant and showed him to Yevgeny, who didn't seem all that thrilled that his new brother was a squirming infant.

“What him name?” He asked.

“Gavrel,” Svetlana said. “Remember, we talk about him?”

“Where is his home?” Yevgeny asked, sounding wary.

Mickey scuffed him playfully. “Get in your booster. We'll talk at Mama's house.”

 

The first six weeks, Gavrel stayed with his mother. She was very strict about that, but after that he was finally able to go back and forth between apartments. When she brought their two children over for the first time, Ian couldn't get Gavrel out of her arms fast enough.

“Breast milk,” she said, plopping some already made bottles on the table. “Spit cloth. Change of clothes. You have clothes here?”

“A whole dresser full of 'em,” Ian said, smiling at his son in his arms, murmuring soft words to him.

Svetlana beckoned Yevgeny over and gave him a hug and a kiss. She then kissed Ian on his temple and told him to call her when Mickey got home from work. After she left, Ian sat on the couch with the baby, and Yevgeny climbed up beside him, half sitting and half leaning against Ian.

“When Daddy gets home,” Ian told him. “I'll order us a pizza and we can watch a movie.”

“Ian, put him down,” Yevgeny said. “Hold me.”

Ian got up and placed the sleeping infant in his bassinet and then went back to the couch so Yevgeny could scramble onto his lap. Ian gave him a long, tight hug and tickled his sides.

“You know Gavvie doesn't replace you, right?” He asked, kissing the mop of dark hair. “We have lots of love to go around for two kids.”

 

Mickey came home a few hours later and after play-wrestling with Yevgeny for a few minutes, he asked, “Where's my other kid?”

Ian picked Gavrel up out of the bassinet and he and Mickey traded children. Mickey sat on the couch with the infant-holding him with one arm, and with the other, he got his X-Box controller and started to play a video game.

“Really?” Ian chuckled, bouncing Yevgeny slightly.

“What? Svetlana told us we needed to bond or whatever. Fuck off,” Mickey said. “Yevvie? Come sit with us, Man.”

Yevgeny wriggled out of Ian's grasp and snuggled up into Mickey's lap, thumb in his mouth, only removing it to occasionally ask about what was going on in the video game. Mickey kissed the soft, thick red hair of the infant, and then the thick, dark hair of the three-year old. For the first time in his life, he was happy to call somewhere home.

/>O

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I couldn't help but throw in pictures of the babies. Forgive me! Gavrel on the left, Yevvie on the right.


End file.
